Various implements are used for cutting trees or grinding away tree stumps. Often such implements are hydraulically powered, and may be mounted on a support vehicle, such as a skid steer loader. Typically one style of implement must be used for horizontal cutting, such as to cut or trim trees, branches, shrubs and undergrowth and a different style of implement must be use for vertically cutting, such as to grind away trees stumps above and below ground level. The need for two different implements requires an additional cost of equipment for purchase and maintenance, and typically requires time and effort for the operator to switch between implements.
In normal use, a skid steer loader has a loader bucket pivotally attached to and spanning between two front lift arms, the loader bucket is used to move and disburse dirt, rocks and debris. In certain options, the loader bucket of a skid steer loader may be removed and alternate or auxiliary implements such an auger, a jack hammer, or a stump cutter may be attached in its place. Such auxiliary implements commonly are powered by the skid steer loader's hydraulic power system.
Auxiliary implements attachable to the lift arms of a skid steer loader are commonly mounted and positioned at a centrally located point between the forward ends of the lift arms. However, traditional central mounting of tree stump cutting auxiliary implements between the lift arms of a skid steer loader has several functional disadvantages. One disadvantage is that due to the downward view and intervening equipment such as a debris shield, an equipment operator seated at the operator's seat of the skid steer loader has no direct line of sight for viewing the stump cutting implement as it impinges upon a stump. The lack of a direct line of sight sometimes makes it difficult for the equipment operator to accurately control the stump cutting wheel. Another disadvantage is that rocks and wood chips are often forcefully thrown to the rear directly toward the equipment operator.
Certain embodiments of the present invention address these issues.